The Hoax Bananas/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool episode: The Hoax Bananas. Script King K Rool: All right, Kremlings! It is time we steal Donkey Kong’s banana hoard. Klaptrap: But whyyyyy, boss? King K Rool: Well, due to the fact that I’m hungry! Look how big I am, and therefore I'm so big, so I must eat. As they say, “A big boy’s gotta eat!”, so I want you to do it for me! Krusha: But why, boss? Why couldn’t you just do it yourself? King K Rool: Because I’m the king. I’m laaaazzzy... now go do it! Krusha: All right then, boss. (''Scene transforms into the woods)'' Krusha: Well I don't see Donkey Kong...how about you? Sandile: Sandile... Krusha: Well that sucks. We gotta go find that banana hoard, or else K. Rool is gonna be mad at us! I have amazing lip sync. Do you understand me? I have good lip sync. What? Over that way? What? What? What? Sandile: Ah, I didn’t say anything! Krusha: All right then. I think Donkey Kong’s banana hoard is up this-a-way. Let’s go. Sandile: Okay. Krusha: Aren’t-cha gonna go? Sandile: Eh. Krusha: You’re so slow! Move faster! Sandile: Oh! Y-yes sir! Cranky Kong: Today’s a nice day. I reckon I’m gonna go educated gamers on why TF2 sucks. Krusha: Ay. TF2 is an awesome game. Don’t be dissin’ on it man. Cranky Kong: OKAY! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW YOU FREAKING FRICKS! I’ll teach you how to mess with classic gaming! (Begins to beat up Krusha, and then Sandile) Krusha: OH! OH! OH! Sandile: Agh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Cranky Kong: You fell on a bush, you friggin’ frick! Sandile: Grrr...AAAAAAAAA! King K Rool: Krusha! Abort the mission and report back to headquarters immediately! Krusha: I can’t. King K Rool: WHHYYYYYYY NOOOOTTTTTTT?? Krusha: Somethin’ bad happened... Sandile: Yeah, we’re tied up, what do you expect? Cranky Kong: Now I’m gonna give you two friggin’ pricks a nice little education on why TF2 sucks! Sandile and Krusha: NOOOOOOOOO! Sandile: Not an education!! Krusha: I hate education. Cranky Kong: You got nothing to say? Sandile: Yeah education is all work and yelling and yelling and yell- Cranky Kong: Shut up! Shut up. Both of you. Sandile: All right, fine. Cranky Kong: You’re gonna learn why TF2 sucks or I’m gonna whack you with my cane. Sandile: But it’s awesome! King K Rool: Well this is stupid. How am I supposed to get the bananas now? Krookodile: Uh, boss, you are aware you can just... fly there, right? You know when you get scared? King K Rool: Oh I forgot. Krookodile: If that’s the case... Tiny Sandile: Boo. King K Rool: OOH - (Begins to get launched to a destination) Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas... Meowbert: WHAT WAS THAT?! King K Rool: ...Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas Pingas! OOF. I think I’m in. Just to be sure - There it is! The bananas, they're all mine! All I need to do now to is to escape. Green Pig: Boo! (Begins to launch K Rool back to his lair) Thought I’d smell an intruder. Good thing I yelled “boo.” Oh well. King K Rool: I did it! I got the bananas! Kremling: Where are they boss? King K Rool: Right here! Klaptrap, if you would. (Klap Trap begins to open the bag of bananas.) Now then... let us feast. (King K Rool spits out his banana in disgust, along with several other Kremlings who began to do the same) King K Rool: What is this?! Krokorok, explain this madness! Krokorok: *speaks in his language* King K Rool: It... was... a... candy?! ERHERHERHERHERHER (Faints) Krookodile: Looks like something bad happened to the boss. *THE END* Category:Scripts Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool